


Shizu-chan, suki da

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gore, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just go terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizu-chan, suki da

The interesting part of how human bodies resemble smears of paint on the ground is uncanny. Maybe a melted crayon (hitting the speed of a semi-truck, all eighteen wheels _crunching_ over each and every—) or a crushed red flower. Maybe even red bean paste in onigiri bento boxes saying it's _okay,_ and this can't be his fault. He doesn't certainly mean it to be as soon as he sees a flash like a lighter clicking to life with a one-two click-shift spark and a gasp and a smirk like lightning to carve into the backs of his corneas until his eyes melt in his head.  
  
So maybe not as drastic, as far as the day goes fairly well with some pretty girl and a date to his luck and Tom invites him out for a milkshake. One can only expect the unexpected, so it's a calm day for spending time with Tom-san and Vorona tags along, talking about Russian sweets while Tom gives a knowing smile. Shizuo doesn't mention his date, it's kind of hard to say but he's excited anyway somewhat to the point of wanting to mention in some way and still examining all the details of how this could possibly happen. He's surely not a ladies' man, not by any means. But he thinks that Keiko-san (she asks him first name when they go out, he gives a queasy high-schooler smile) is finally giving him a chance.  
  
So this is totally ruining every plan he has, just after dropping off Keiko-san back at the train station, she lives on the other side of Tokyo anyway and they'll work out the second date because she has his number. It's a final chance that something's going right and it feels a little better, because she doesn't know his strength instead of him and he doesn't want to worry about it but he knows that the clock is ticking down until he screws this one up and doesn't have a chance for redemption. He only hopes Keiko-san would understand, though he doesn't chance it. Tom texts him _good luck_ and even if he's not particularly superstitious the extra thought is just a teeny bit better on a bad day.  
  
That is, until the flea runs along, smiles with a flash—lighter clicking, Shizuo puffing up for a smoke and the smirk on the pale face spreads like wildfire. He fucking hates it and he hates how stupid and cocky Izaya is when he's finally having a good day and the sun is just setting now from an early dinner and having a good time. Keiko-san is kind and sweet and soft with a little bit of sass, nothing like arrogance shoved so far up the asshole of a parasite that a light pole doesn't compare. Nothing compares to the distance between two points of wanting to commit murder and _actually_ watching murder.  
  
A click _fwoosh_ of flame, Izaya laughing when Shizuo grabs him by the collar and shakes him, teeth rattling in the fucking flea's skull and rearing for a punch to send him flailing. His cigarette, freshly lit, burns into the corner of Izaya's mouth and Izaya laughs with the same sickly sweet merriment of a man about to die. He doesn't know it and Shizuo prefers not to be too much of a grim man. He's more for simpler things, but filled with details on the works of analyzing more than Izaya can care to pin on him.  
  
Which is funny, really, because when Izaya stumbles and Shizuo leaves the stinging burn on the corner of his mouth for him to _shut the fuck up_ , Izaya slips off the curb and dances into the street.  
  
Neither of them see the eighteen-wheeler speeding down the road.  
  
Shizuo feels the hot blood spraying his brother's uniform, realizing how much he hates violence.

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: **I just read the most terrible fanfiction in which Shizuo-san BROKE and I need some sort of fic where he's treated NICELY AND SWEETLY AND NOBODY BOTHERS HIM AND HE HAS A WONDERFUL DAY AND MAYBE HE GETS A DATE OR SOMETHING LIKE WITH AN ACTUAL GIRL NAMED MELISSA OR JANET OR SOMETHING. AND IZAYA GETS HIT BY A TRUCK.**
> 
> [Nailed it.](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/7084.html?thread=26050476#t26050476)  
>     
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
